A Grimm Tale
by yami521
Summary: Everything you need to know will be in the A/N and the Prologue chapters. Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE REAL CHARACTERS THAT ROOSTER TEETH OWNS! Rated for: Violence and perhaps other scenes later on. I don't know yet. Discontinued until further notice.
1. AN: Read this first!

_***AHEM***_ **WELCOME LADIES AND GENTS!**

Now, I know, I know. I, as a reader myself, understand that not many stop and read the A/N's BUT GUESS WHAT! This is, in fact, **IMPORTANT** **!** So I highly recommend reading this A/N, otherwise you'll find yourselves VERY confused. That being said, let's move on!

OK, so the story is a RWBY Fanfiction mixed with a spin-off. The story takes place after the huntsmen and Huntresses, full-fledged and in-training alike, killed the Grimm Dragon and took back Beacon. Now don't be mistaken, people did die in the battle, however I decided to make it so that the characters we all know and love made it out alive. And don't get me wrong. I REALLY wanted to kill off Cardin Winchester for being a total douche bag, but I didn't. (Sadly)

Also, this could be considered a possible Alternate Universe due to the fact that I made a few tweeks (sorry! can't spell here at all) here and there to the original RWBY plot so that Pyrrha, Penny, and Ozpin are all still alive. Blake, however, did in fact run away, but that is a problem we will address in an entirely different story line dedicated to it and in the story later on. Yang is no longer all broody and has a mechanical arm now.

The story will be centered on the main cast of RWBY and an entire team of OCs, which I will be calling Team ICLS (Pronounced eclipse).

 **Now...**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**


	2. Prologue

_**Once upon a time, there was a Faunus born outside of any of the four kingdoms, as well as any village, born out into the wild. The babe's parent's unknown.**_

 _ **Like all Faunus, the babe had an animal counterpart, of which being a wolf, and of which she took on traits as well as features of her said counterpart. These traits were of course heightened senses, speed, and agility. The features the babe took on were that of a wolf. The tail, the ears the eyes and even the canines.**_

 _ **The babe's eyes were said to be that of moonstones, glistening when light shone on them, while here hair and fur were a dark gray with a slash of ivory.**_

 _ **The babe was alone in a forest that many creatures of Grimm called home. Many would assume that this would likely be the end of the babe's story. Normally one would agree that that were to be the case, however that is far, far from end of the babe's tale.**_

 _ **The babe was found by a pack of Beowolves and surprisingly, against the nature of all creatures of Grimm, they did not kill the babe, but instead raised her instead.**_

 _ **Time went by and years would pass and soon the young girl fell in love. Not with someone, but with music. She would lay awake at night and listen to the songs of which the Beowolves would sing to the night sky.**_

 _ **However... It wasn't long that tragedy would soon strike.**_

 _ **At the age of seven the pack which had raised her were slaughtered by a group of huntsmen, right in front of her. One of the huntsmen took her in, for he had a daughter of the same age. While with him and his daughter, she would listen to and make music. However in three years' time she would run away, for reasons unbeknownst to most others.**_

 _ **Once again time would pass and she would grow to lead the life of a musician, as well as that of a thief, never once was she caught and never once was her identity discovered.**_

 _ **By the age of seventeen she would be accepted into Beacon Academy. However, she would miss her first year for reasons unknown.**_

 _ **As time passed, she became known as many things. A thief. A musician. A warrior. A Huntress. A hero. A legend... A deity...**_

 _ **And allow me to assure you, the tale of this seemingly fictional rising legend... this seemingly mythological tale... Is very much real.**_

 _ **And this...**_

 _ **is the story of she.**_


	3. Chapter 1: A New Beginning for a Thief

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning For A Thief**

The second that the alarm began to ring through the previously silent air, slight panic shot through the young faunus thief.

She scrambled around as she shoved the last of the Lien into her sack before slinging it over her shoulder and running over to the exit, only to find that it was locked.

 _'Well, isn't this fucking shitty and wonderful.'_ She thought as she quickly looked around for another means of escape and her eyes fell onto a window. At that precise moment her faunus ears twitched as they picked up the sound of police sirens wailing in the distance, growing closer and closer.

 _'Oh to hell with it.'_ She thought before running over and shattering it with a sharp, precise kick. She winced as a large shard of glass sliced into her leg, leaving a large gash down her right calf.

She knew that she should stop and check the severity of the wound, but she also knew that it would have to wait until later, so she shook off the pain and exited through the window.

She stopped for a moment to listen for the wailing of the sirens through the dead of the night.

 _'They're close... Maybe three blocks away... I have a little time...'_ She thought as she untied the bandanna, which was tied around her neck, only to tie it tightly around her right calf. _'That ought to help with the bleeding.'_

She ran down the dark alley only to jump on top of a closed dumpster and leap onto the fire escape on the opposite side of the alley way. She proceeded to climb up the fire escape up to the roof only to start running again from rooftop to rooftop.

This went on for a few blocks before she finally decided that she was a safe distance from the crime scene. She set down the sack of Lien with a sigh, only to sit down right beside it.

"Man... I'm gettin' tired of livin' like this..." The young Faunus said to no one in particular. "Heh... I remember when I started this line o' work... The thrill, the rush of adrenaline... HA! Fuck... I probably sound old as hell right now..."

She sighed as she removed the bloody bandanna from her calf and smiled, grateful to find that her aura had healed the wound. Sure it left a scar, but there's not much you can do about a scar.

 _'Who knows maybe I can go to Beacon Academy as a second year. I'm sure they wouldn't mind.'_ The young Faunus thought as she got up and slung the sack of Lien back over her shoulder. _'I mean, I was accepted into the school. And besides, I'm sure they've had crazier stuff happen, after all they did have to deal with the Grimm Dragon...'_

She leaped from the rooftop which she stood, down to the street below.

Then she heard the words that would change her life forever.

 **A/N: First chapter done! Now remember: Feed back and if you like it so far, then spread the word! Until next time readers!**

 **Next time: Chapter 2: A Life Changing Encounter**


	4. Chapter 2: A Life Changing Encounter

"Well. Hello there." The young Faunus heard a masculine voice say. She turned to see a man with shaggy gray hair and green eyes standing there, sipping from a coffee mug in one hand and there was a strange looking cane. He wore a black and green suit and a pair of tinted glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

"Uh... Hi." The thief said, a little unsure about the man who stood before her.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere and talk." He suggested.

"Look, pal, you wanna talk then right here's just fine." She said as she pondered who this man was and what it was that he wanted.

"Hm. I supposed you're right. Here will do just fine." He said with a gentle smile.

 _'What's with this guy?'_ She thought before speaking. "Well, you wanted to talk, so talk."

"Very well then. My name is Ozpin. I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. I assume you've heard of it?"

"You assume quite boldly, but yes. You assume correctly."

"You see, I currently have a team of students who are a member short. They are in need of a leader. Someone who is cunning, athletic, strong, and skilled. And you have exhibited just that."

"Yeah, yeah. Get to the point." The thief said impatiently.

"I want you to attend my school and become the leader of this team."

"And why would I do that?"

"You said you wanted to lead a better life."

"Now I never said that!"

"But it is what you want, correct?"

She finally sighed in defeat. "Honestly... Yeah... I wanna try to have a better, sorta-normal life... I want to experience things I'd never be able to otherwise..."

"And you can accomplish all of this at Beacon."

The thief hesitated, weighing her options before she answered. "Alright. I'll attend your school."

"Good. You will be enrolled by sunset tomorrow. I'll have an airship come pick you up in the morning. I suggest that you pack your things that you plan to take. However... I would like to know your name."

"Ivory Ulric." The thief said to the headmaster.

"Hmmm... Ulric... it stands for 'the great wolf'... A fitting last name for the one who wields the spirit of the Grimm Deity known as The Great Beowolf." He said before turning to leave but he didn't start walking until he finished what he had to say. "It's a sham that you couldn't have attended the last school year, but I'm sure you had you're reasons."

"Wait! If you knew who I was, WHAT I was... Then what was all of that bull-shit you just did with the asking me to join you damn school?!" The thief growled.

"I wanted to see if this was the life you wanted to lead. But now that I know that it is not, then there is worry about." The headmaster said before finally taking his leave. "I look forward to seeing you again, Ms. Ulric." Then he seemed to fade away into the darkness of the night.

 **A/N: Well here's chapter 2. I'm seriously excited for Volume 4 of RWBY to come out in October. Well I'm off! Until next time readers! Remember: Feedback & if you liked it then SPREAD THE WORD!**

 **Next time: Chapter Three: Welcome to Beacon.**


	5. Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon

"Hey kid. Wake up." A voice said pulling me out of a deep sleep.

I should probably tell you who I am. I'm Ivory Ulric and, starting today, I'm attending Beacon Academy, but you already knew that, so I should tell you something ya don't know about me. I'm a Faunus, a wolf Faunus to be exact and I've got the eyes, ears, and tail to prove it. But there's a reason as to why I am. See I'm the current host of a Grimm Deity, the Great Beowolf to be more precise, 'cuz I'm a direct descendant of the actual Grimm Deity himself, which explains how I was raised by Beowolves, but hey, no big deal.

But what I don't get is how that Ozpin dude knew. I mean I only knew because the Beowolves who raised me told me all about it. Better yet... how did he know about the Grimm Deities at all...

"Hmm? Oh. Flight-attendant dude. What's up? We crash or something?" I asked, probably a little too laxly with a yawn.

"W-what? No we didn't crash! Just how stupid are you?!" He snapped impatiently.

 _'Probably a lot less stupid than you are, dumb-ass.'_ I couldn't help but chuckle as I thought this.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

 _'You're face for one.'_ "Oh nothing~." I said smiling gleefully at my mental remarks towards the foolish, clueless man. _'And your "I'm all that and a bag of chips" cocky attitude for another, you dumb-ass.'_

"Hmph. Whatever. Anyway, we're going to be landing here in ten minutes. Then I can finally be rid of you and get back to my day off." The flight-attendant said as he left, entering the cockpit to talk to with the pilot.

"Well then! Score five gold stars for customer service AND customer appreciation." I snickered sarcastically.

Oh and I apologize in advance if I come across as rude or insulting because, in case you haven't noticed already, my humor can seem a bit harsh at times.

"Yeah, don't mind him. He's always like that." A younger girl said as she walked over and sat down beside me. She had black hair, which faded to red towards the bottom, with pale white skin and silver eyes. I could tell that she was younger than me, maybe a year. Two at most.

The girl wore a black and red long-sleeved blouse, a black battle-skirt with red riffles, and knee-high boots that, of course, had red on them as well.

She also wore a belt with a rose emblem clasped to the belt, right over her right hip. However, what stood out the most was the red hooded cloak she sported. The clips were actually in the shape white crosses.

"Oh! Sorry. The name's Rose... Ruby Rose." She said in a James Bond manner. That was when I saw it. A small shimmer of innocence in her silver eyes.

I couldn't help but feel a familiar ring to the name and when realization dawned on me a spark of admiration rose within me. She was one of the seven huntsmen and huntresses in-training who had been called out by name for their significant roles in slaying the Grimm Dragon.

I admired the fact that she had kept a hold of her innocence even after slaying a Grimm Deity. I recall hearing that she herself took the most significant part in slaying it, so I imagine the other six, among them were Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren, admired that in her as well.

After a moment of silence I noticed that her gaze had shifted to my tail. She gasped.

"Oh. My. God!" She exclaimed. _'Oh no.'_ "You have a tail?!"

"Well... Heh-heh I am a Faunus." I laughed nervously.

"May I pet it?" She asked with excitement entering her voice.

This took me off guard. _'I-I am not a dog!'_ I thought before debating. "Uh... I guess."

She reached out and touched the soft fur of the tail.

The second she ran her finger tips over the fur sent a shiver down my spine. This was a new sensation before. Sure I've had my tail pet before but never so lovingly... no... I don't even know how to explain it.

"It's so soft!" She squealed as she ran her fingers through the fur of my tail ever so gently.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked in a concerned tone. "If you want I'll stop."

Now this really took me off guard but at the same time I couldn't help but find myself amazed once again by this girl. She seemed to be concerned about my well-being and how it made me feel, even though she didn't know me, she didn't even know my name. Now-a-days it's hard to find someone so kind and caring, someone so innocent... Perhaps too much so for her own good... Someone is bound to try to take advantage of that. Hopefully someone will be there to prevent that from happening.

"You know, now that I think about it... I've never seen you around Beacon before. Are you a new student or something?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said in reply. "I'm starting as a second year."

"Oh, really? I'm a second year too."

"Wait... Sorry if this comes across as rude but aren't you a bit young to be a second year?"

"It's fine. I actually get that a lot. See I got in two years early."

"Oh. I see. That's impressive. Congrats."

"Heh... Thanks but it's no big deal." She laughed nervously. "Anyway, since we're both second years we may end up in some of the same classes together."

"Alright. I look forward to it." I said with a smile.

"Hey! We landed two minutes ago! So get off already!" The flight-attendant growled.

After we got off the airship it took off immediately.

"Oh by the way! I never got your name." Ruby said.

"Ivory Ulric." I answered.

"Ivory Ulric..." She repeated before smiling a toothy grin and held out her and. I, of course, shook it. "Well Ivy, I look forward to being friends!"

"I-Ivy?"I repeated, slightly confused.

"Yeah! It's short for Ivory! Anyway, I gotta go. See ya later! Oh and welcome to Beacon!" She said gleefully before running over to a taller girl with long, wild blonde hair and lilac eyes, but she had a bionic arm, leaving me to myself.

 _'Hmm... Ivy...'_ I thought to myself, letting my mind process the nickname before my mind began to process another word. **Friend.** This was something almost new to me. I haven't had a 'friend' since I was eight... if she could even be called that. But this was different...

I sighed as I looked at the campus which lay in front of me. This was going to be a... interesting year to say the least.

"Well," I heard a slightly familiar voice say and I turned to see Ozpin standing there sipping from his coffee-mug. "I'm glad to see you made it here in one piece. Ms. Ulric. I assume you had a good flight?"

"HA! The flight itself was alright, but I'm giving the customer service a negative two!" I said jokingly giving him a thumbs-down. "They REFUSED to give me any of those air-line pretzels! I was devastated! Hurt! Heartbroken!" That was when he caught on to what I was doing and started playing along.

"Why, those fiends!" He fake gasped. "How could they do something so evil?!" I couldn't help but laugh and he joined in.

"Now, I'm afraid, we must get on with business." He began, after he stopped laughing.

 **A/N: And in comes Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Soon... chapter four will follow. Thanks for reading! Remember: Feedback & if you liked it so far then SPREAD THE WORD! Until next time readers!**

 **Next time: Chapter 4: Woman with the Cold Heart.**


	6. AN: An apology

A/N: An apology.

I, first would like to apologize for the inconveniency, however I am sorry to announce that this story, until further notice will be discontinued. I have in way lost my drive to continue writing this story and until it returns and until I have less on my schedule I cannot continue writing this. In fact, I haven't even began hand writing the next chapter in months.

So until further notice this story is officially discontinued.


End file.
